


Nest

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony comforts an upset Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): “I’m never leaving this blanket nest ever again.”

“I’m never leaving this blanket nest ever again,” Loki’s muffled voice declared. 

“Never?” Tony asked as he sat on the bed beside Loki, who was completely concealed by overlapping blankets held tightly around his form.

“Never,” Loki repeated, his voice a pout.

“How about letting me inside then?”

After a pause, a small gap appeared in the nest. Tony gently expanded the opening and slipped inside, taking Loki into his arms as Loki closed the blankets around them. Tony didn’t ask what was wrong; with Loki it was better not to prod. In time, Loki would tell him. For now, what mattered was comforting Loki. It made Tony feel special to take care of Loki, to be needed and to be able to help his beloved. He stroked Loki’s back and kissed his cheeks, which were damp with tears.

“I’ve got you,” Tony murmured, and Loki made a relieved sigh.


End file.
